Nanostructured metal oxides have wide application in the areas of SOFCs (Solid Oxide Fuel Cells) wherein the electrodes are made up of solid oxide materials. The physical and chemical structure of a metal oxide varies with the method of preparation as the catalytic activity and electrical conductivity of the metal oxide are strongly dependent on its synthesis.
There are various known methods in the prior art for preparing the nanostructured metal oxide for example by hydrothermal means using water, temperature and pressure in an autoclave or starting with expensive organic/inorganic precursors to effect co-precipitation or electroplating. These methods are well known in the literature but have certain disadvantages such as unsustainable industrial applicability, high cost of metal-organic precursors as starting materials.
Hence, there is a need to provide a low cost, reproducible, and sustainable process which is also industrial applicable for the preparation of nanostructure metal oxides.